


Delicious

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [191]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans a geek, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, M/M, Romantic Sam if you squint, Sam makes food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean complains about having to cook his meals in a microwave. Sam tries to stop his whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 5 Simon Said

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Shut up, Dean."

"What's that smell?"

"Um... burgers."

"Burgers?'

"Yeah. Burgers"

"Did you...  _make_ these?"

"Yeah."

"You  _went out_  and  _bought_  a pan and hamburger meat and buns and made  _dinner_?"

"Yeah."

"But... Why?"

"Well, you were complaining about how you never got a meal you didn't have to microwave, so I thought I'd make something to stop your whining. I figured it would be nice to focus on something nice instead of, you know-"

"Yeah. Yeah I get it. They smell good."

"Thanks. I had to learn how to make my own food when I was at Stanford. People said they taste pretty good."

"Well, let's get eat then. Wait did you get ketchup?"

"'Course I got ketchup. It's in front of your face, dude."

"Lemme see your burger."

"What? No, why would I-"

"Jesus Christ your no fun."

"Give it back!"

"Hold on a minute. I just gotta... there!"

"Did you really just draw a heart out of ketchup on my burger?"

"Yeah. I even filled it in."

"Well um... thanks, I guess."

"Do you know  _why_ I drew heart out of ketchup on your burger?"

"...No"

"Because I love you."

"Shut up and eat."


End file.
